Shoudo Kanashiki
Shoudo Kanashiki '''is a member of the infamous Kanashiki clan of the Land of Iron. He is the son of the current patriarch, Tanebi Kanashiki and Akarui Kanashiki. Personality Shoudo lets very few people see how he really thinks and how he really reacts to things, most of what you will get when encountering him i what appears to be a hot headed and selfish egoist. His persona that he puts on shows for the most part, interest for himself and for his clan, his interests are solely directed for him and his family. While he may be an egoist, there is one thing he will never pass up, a good fight. Shoudo is entirely dedicated to the ongoing improvement of fighting ability, having been raised to think that those who are strong will succeed, he is ever in search for chances to declare superiority on the battlefield. Story Shoudo was born mid-winter within the Land of Iron to a small but notable clan of Shinobi, the Kanashiki clan. He was born in the small village of Yamagakure right after the events of the fourth great ninja war. Yamagakure was founded after the events of the Warring States Period by Shoudo's Great Great Grandfather, The God of Iron, and his two sons The Demon of the Iron and The Scourge of Iron. He was born to the patriarch of the Kanashiki clan, Tenabi and his wife Akurai. He was the 3rd child born to the family, having an older sister and an even older brother who died during the fourth ninja war. He was admitted to the local academy in the village at a very young age where he currently holds the 3rd highest scores in it's history. Abilities '''Steel Release Steel Release has run in Kanashiki clan since it's earliest known conception, it being a special of the clan as well as their members are famed for it's unmatched usage. Shoudo is hereby an extension of this rule as he practices his ability with it whenever possible. * Steel Release: Steel Projectile * Steel Release: Steel Shield Technique * Steel Release: Impaling Jutting Spears - Iron spikes jut from the ground around Shoudo. * Steel Release: Mace Fist - Steel is formed around Shoudo's fists with spikes jutting from them. * Steel Release: Iron Casket - Iron slabs jut from the ground around the opponent and seal them in a iron walled box. * Steel Release: Lion Claws - Iron points form on the tips of Shoudo's fingers and form into claws. * Steel Release: Iron Needle Barrage - Shoudo summons thin sheets of Iron from the ground which shoot out hundreds of needles. * Steel Release: Black Bullets - Small Iron balls form from Shoudo's limbs and shoot out at the opponent at high speeds. * Steel Release: Bladed Limbs - Shoudo's limbs form Iron extensions which form into blades. Taijutsu The Kanashiki Clan are famous for their ability with Taijutsu, being a primary style of fighting for the clan all the way back to the first Ninja War. They have built a well known reputation for their brutal style of fighting. They focused their efforts into a Martial Art known as Strong Style '''in which is taught to all main clan members and encompasses all techniques and styles honed by the clan members into making it more efficient. '''Strong Style Strong Style is a Martial Art created by the Kanashiki clan that even predates the first Great Ninja War. It was first developed during the Warring States period by Shoudo's Great-Great Grandfather, The God of the Iron. It was developed out of the necessity of survival due to the immense number of rival mercenary clans active during that point in time. It was created with development and growth in mind and as such was created with systems in place for additions to the technique. Over the years, many additions were made to it, many techniques, forms, and styles were integrated into Strong Style to make it an immensely deadly martial art. There are 3 main components to the fighting style. Puroresu Puroresu is an aspect of Strong Style that heavily focuses on Grappling. It takes form from physical power and technique that allows the user to handle their opponent with techniques that do not involve things like striking and more so things like wrestling. Grappling would be an apt term for this technique, allowing one to dismantle their opponents without sudden blows and taking them on up close and personal. Bujutsu Bujutsu is an aspect of Strong Style that mainly focuses on striking and regular combat. It takes form from multiple striking based martial arts, most notably Strong Fist. The incorporation and constant improvement that can be added onto this technique allow it's users to be notably dangerous and and adaptable to their environment. Utsu Utsu is an aspect of Strong Style in which all restrictions based on rules or moral integrity are removed, enabling the user to use the full force of every technique involved in Strong Style to purposefully kill the opponent. The utter brutality and ruthlessness are what make this technique so dangerous, it essentially makes the user uncaring to the well-being of not just their opponent, but themselves as well which is why it is so dangerous. The mantra of the user is to defeat the opponent at all costs, even if it means their own death. Mission Tracker Prologue - The Shinobi Expedition * -'Mission': Missing Pets. Rank: D. Reward: 5,000 ryo. Find the missing pets of the citizens in the Masked Village and bring them back safely. COMPLETED * Mission: 'Gardening '''Rank:'D-rank, '''Reward: 5,000 ryo. COMPLETED * Stats Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Pages created by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Shinobi Category:Genin